Snow Tiger
by Shadow Lynx
Summary: Love can echo through the ages only if you believe it can. A story written in three parts past, present and future. ReixKai fic. CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. The White Season

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade etc. 

**A/N: ** Ok this can get confusing because I changed the names for they're past lives. Sorry I cut Max, Tyson and Kenny out but I couldn't really fit them in but they'll be there in the next part of the story. It's taken me a while to start writing this fic with school work and stuff. I really should stop procrastinating, then I would have uploaded this fic sooner. As they say procrastination is a longer word for being lazy, lol. ^_^"

**Name Key: **

Cong=Gary

Kioshi=Kai

Fu=Kevin

Lei=Lee

Ming= Mariah

Chen=Rei 

Plus some characters that I've made up for this part of the story. 

~*~*~*~

**Chapter 1- The White Season**

Wintertime for the village meant that everything slowed down. Snow covered everything including the crops where nothing would grow until summer time. The people relied on trading with other villages for vegetables, fruit and other supplies. The rivers, lakes and ponds were snap frozen and the well was too. It may seem bad for most but for the children it was a white wonderland where they would play and be happy. The Ambassador from Japan was coming to stay had have relation and other talks with the Chinese Emperor. Why the Emperor chose to have the meetings in the village was secret but maybe because the village had a good reputation and was surrounded by beautiful lush forest. 

They would be arriving on the Winter Festival Day to mark the coming of the season. The town official had a big job in hands but was confident that everything would be ready and run smoothly. So the village people made sure that it was extra clean and tidy. They wanted to make a good impression on their Emperor and the visitors. This would strengthen ties with the Emperor and get on his good side. The day before the arrival everyone was busy preparing for the celebration. Streets needed to be sweep free of snow luckily the fall had been light. Brightly coloured decorations were hanged off all the houses, banners and signs were strewn and hung up. A group of friends played in the snow covered fields taking a break from the preparations and cleaning.

A pink haired girl threw a snowball at her short friend. "Gottcha" she laughed.

"That's not fair!" he shouted and threw one back at her but missed.

"Ming, Fu we have to go back and help now." Lei informed them.

"Do we have to?" the two whined still throwing snowballs back and forth.

"Yes now hurry up. Where's Chen?" he looked round but didn't see him.

"I'll go get him we'll catch up to you later," Ming shouted waving a hand up in the air as she ran.

Behind the trees was a now a small frozen lake it was too hard and too thick to break. It was quite a peaceful part of scenery in any season. A boy skated on the surface gracefully twirling and gliding along. His clothes were white to suit the surroundings, a headband wrapped around his forehead with long ebony hair braided into queue. Seeing him Ming skidded onto the ice but before taking another step she slipped and fell onto her bottom.

"Are you ok?" he asked, giving her a hand up.

"Yes of course," she replied and stood still. "Wow Chen you can certainly skate you should teach me one day"

"Sure why not? You'll need a pair of skates then and then a lot of practice." Chen took a hold of her arm and together they walked back to the snowy ground.

"Then again maybe I'm not a born skater unlike you," Ming said and stepped onto the snow.

Taking off the skates Chen put on his normal shoes and then they walked back to the village. Everything was ready for tomorrow's arrival and it had to be kept that way. Meeting up with Yeh and Lei the four went inside a house. They all lived together in Lei's grandfathers house. He was a master cook making all types of dishes his specialty was a chicken and vegetable soup with a few mixed spices. Grandpa Bao used to own an eatery but retired in old age but never lost his touch in the kitchen. The three all had their different reasons residing there though it didn't really trouble them as much now.

Fu never knew who his father was and his mother died during childbirth. From a young age he had to learn to defend himself until Lei's grandfather brought him in off the street. His hair was an emerald and he had amethyst eyes, being short for his age other children sometimes picked on him but he was agile and often got away. He tended to be a troublemaker often playing pranks on people but no harm was intended. People say he's like a monkey swinging and climbing not to mention the noises.

Cong came from a family of eight children who lived in a big portside town. His parents could not support all of them so he was sold off as a slave. Luckily Grandpa Zhenyu was there at the auction and bought him because he felt sorry for the young boy. Being the kind, generous man he gave the boy a new home and gained an apprentice in cooking.

The two siblings Ming and Chen lost their parents in an accident. Lei's grandfather being a close family friend adopted them. At first they didn't accept their new home but eventually settled down. Chen always wore a mysterious amulet passed down from his father. It had a picture of a tiger on the piece with a green circle where the heart was. The two were opposites Ming was a boisterous, outgoing person while Chen was quiet with a good temperament.

Together they were all one big happy family through thick and thin they would be there for each other.

After eating dinner they all had to take turns for a bath. Chen always bathed last he liked having a nice long warm bath and he also wanted to wash his hair. After scrubbing clean he sat outside in the cool air to let his damp hair dry. The stars shined brightly and so did the moon as the centrepiece. Ming walked down the hallway but stopped when she saw her brother sitting on the bench in the courtyard. 

She quietly crept down behind him. "Boo!" she said loudly hoping to give him a little scare.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Chen asked not looking startled at all.

"I'm not that tired" Ming replied and sat next to him. "Why can't I have long beautiful hair like you?" she took a hold of a piece of hair feeling how soft and smooth it was before letting go. 

"You wouldn't have time to manage it and you like to play with mine" Chen chuckled.

Ming picked up the comb and motioned for him to turn slightly and she began combing the black sea gently for a minute or so.

"Same old plait for tomorrow then well I'll have my hair up in a bun this time" Ming said and got up. "I'm getting tired now good night"

"Goodnight" he said, looking down at his amulet Chen saw the green circle glow for just a second.

He blinked his eyes and saw nothing but just the same old tiger. "I must be seeing things," he thought and went back inside.

Tomorrow was a big day full of celebration and lots of energy was needed. Ming and Lei had separate bedrooms while Chen and Fu shared one. His roommate was already fast asleep; being a restless sleeper Fu had kicked the blanket to the floor. Chen picked it up and covered his friend making sure he was warm. Then he flopped down onto his own bed making himself comfortable before drifting off into slumber.

All was quiet in the town before two strangers on horses came to a halt outside an inn. Dismounting one of them looked around taking in the surroundings.

"Perfect" the person said and held a hand over their amulet, which glowed a dark colour.

~*~*~*~

If you've read the note then you'd know why I put the different names. The first kinda seems shorter than expected like introducing it in a nutshell. Any questions, suggestions or comments please write in review. Flames not tolerated but try another approach with constructive criticism. 


	2. Celebration To Assasination

**Chapter 2- Celebration to Assassination**

It would have ruined a perfect day if it had snowed but fortunately not. At the crack of dawn Ming got up, dressed in her nicest pink dress and tied her hair up with her lucky white, pink tipped ribbon. The sunlight slanted through the window making a pattern on the floor. Chen got up and stretched noticing that Fu was still fast and decided to wake him up. Kneeling down next to his bed with a thumb and a forefinger pinched his nose holding it there. Thrashing like a fish out of water Fu fell out of bed tangled in the grey blanket and bed sheets.

"Ok I'm up no need to wake the dead as well." Fu spluttered, rubbing his leg absently.

"You can sleep through anything." Chen joked as he pulled out his good formal white clothing. It didn't seem like any villager to dress and act formal except for special occasions and festivals. 

"I hate dressing up so fancy and proper" Fu complained as he played with his food. His dress style was scruffy, messy and with a few holes like someone who lived in the wild.

"This tastes so good, your the best" Ming commented happily. 

"Quality and quantity is what I strive to achieve" he said with a smile. 

The food was all fresh by Grandpa Zhenyu and Cong had woken up just to get the ingredients to make breakfast. Not only was he a wonderful cook but a swordsman as well. He was reputed to have the best biscuits in the province which consisted of a sweet bean curd filling covered with sesame seeds. The Emperor requested that he made a batch for the nights feast. Looking around the table Chen saw that they were wearing their best clothes.

Coming from a borderline middle/lower class family they could only afford so much. Ming only wore makeup on special days and festivals and this was no exception. Lei looked quite stern and dressed in a pitch-black robes. Cong had to be careful not to get his clothes dirty the last thing anyone wanted was a big soup stain which saturated right through. After eating and cleaning up they went to get a good spot for the parade. 

Fu and Ming were chasing each other while Chen lagged behind. He was walking while looking at the ground until bumping into someone which disrupted his train of thought. 

"Sorry," Chen apologised but the person had already gone. "That's funny did I just bump into someone?" 

"Come on hurry up or there's going to be a big crowd!" Ming shouted from up ahead. 

Hearing him Chen picked up the pace and caught up with them. They stood outside a house, which was close to an inn. That was where the emperor, the ambassador and his group were staying. Cong said people began to line the streets awaiting the arrival. Everyone was dressed so nicely it seemed that they were all rich but that was opposite for most. Drums sounding like thunder could be heard from the start of the street signalling the start. The noise was coming closer as people cheered and waved. Female dancers whirled past, 

Fu jumped up down in what looked like excitement but being short all he could see was people's backs. Lei seeing that pulled him up to the front where he could now see across and down the street. Yeh thanked him then turned to look at what was coming. Women in decorated silk dresses walked down carrying baskets. As they walked they threw peony petals around which was meant to have some kind of traditional meaning. Then it was followed by two horse driven open top carriages inside were the visitors. 

A hairpiece fell out of Ming's bun seeing that Chen bent down to find it. The main attraction went by slowly however when he found the jade pin it had already passed. 

"Oh you have my hairpiece" Ming looked surprised. 

"It fell out here you go" Chen handed the pale green piece back to her. 

"Thank you, hey you missed seeing the Japanese ambassador and his group" Ming said, as she put the hairpiece back into place. "There's about five people in there we might seem them again." 

"Well I may see them later then" Chen said briskly. 

As the mini parade wound to a close the large crowd began to celebrate the day by dancing, eating and doing other festive things. The eateries were soon full of customers, which was good for business. Noodles, soups and hot dishes were all available today and at a little more expensive. Because of high demand and people didn't want to spend their time cooking. They decided to eat at a local place, it was noisy and packed but a table just became free so they sat. 

"I'm so hungry" Cong groaned as his stomach rumbled. 

"Your always hungry" Fu laughed and ducked a swipe from the taller boy. 

"Remember to meet me back at the Zhan Inn for the performance" Grandpa Zhenyu said. 

For the rest of the day Chen, Lei, Ming, Fu and Cong were out playing and walking the streets. The atmosphere was lively as people chatted, laughed and sang. As the sun started to set they made their way to the large inn. The festive spirit didn't seemed to die even though they were in the company of their Emperor.

"I love performances. Wonder if it's going to be an opera or play? " Ming sighed and began to picture it.

"It's like extra special because the important people are there," Fu said excitedly. 

"Were going to be staying for dinner and the performance" Lei told his friends. 

"The sun is starting to set so let's go to the Zhan Inn" Chen looked at the skies, which were ablaze with colour. 

Arriving at the inn they met up with Grandpa Zhenyu who was sitting at a table. They were seated in a much closer proximity to the special guests than first thought. Cong might have choked on a fish ball, if not for Fu's vigorous thumping between his shoulder blades. The other three drank tea instead of eating anything. 

"Careful about what I said," Lei teased. "You might eat yourself to death one day." 

The others laughed but Cong seemed to just shrug it away. "I'm willing to take that chance." 

A play was about to start and everyone got settled down to watch. There were four people on the stage dressed up in costumes wearing heavy makeup, except two, which wore masks. Chen did not really enjoy plays or operas he preferred something with action with fighting and all. He was completely bored but he took close attention to one performer who stood very close to the front as he said his lines. Suddenly he pulled something out a crossbow with an arrow ready to launch. This definitely wasn't in the play but the audience did not notice having that notion of 'expect the unexpected'. 

Chen noticed that the weapon was aimed directly at the Ambassador's son with dead accuracy. He jumped onto the table and made a dash for the blue haired boy who still watched on. Chen pushed him out of the way just before the arrow landed in the backing of the chair. The crowd started to dissolve into panic and confusion as guards made their way to the table. The assassins made their quick escape through an open window, which was situated behind the stage. It was only then was it apparent that there was more than one person involved.

Chen landed on top of the boy and their eyes locked. The two gazed at each other and blushed but the Chinese boy was pulled off by a guard and pushed back into the crowd. 

"Let's get out of here," Lei said as he grabbed Chen's arm. 

Everyone was forced to leave and return to their homes as they tired to retain order and find the perpetrators. No one could have ever anticipated such a daring assassination attempt. It was surprising that Emperor Xiang would have little concerns about any attack, which lulled him into a false sense of security. The question was why not kill the Emperor of China but go after the Japanese Ambassador's son? 

To badly hurt and damage the countries relation? Or as some kind of warning for far worse things to come. However no one knew the depths of the assassins sinister plans or how far they would go. 

Returning to their home safely Grandpa Zhenyu and Lei went round locking each door and window. 

"Are you ok Chen?" Cong asked and checked for injuries of any sort. 

"Chen" Grandpa Bao prodded firmly when he didn't reply. 

"I'm fine" Chen answered snapping his attention back them. 

"What if they stole our stuff?" Ming said hysterically. 

"Why would they steal our meagre possessions?" Lei rebutted the question. 

"Enough excitement for one night now off to bed" Grandpa Zhenyu ordered in a tone which brooked no discussion. 

For the rest of that night the entire village was on a lock down no one was to enter or leave under any circumstances. Guards took up positions around the village and the inn they prepared for anything. As the tensions mounted Chen did not sleep easy nor did anyone else that was there at the inn. In the morning a meeting would be called where everyone would attend and those who weren't accounted for at the inn were potential suspects.

~*~*~*~

I got a question from someone about the Chinese names and why I chose them. They came from the top of my head I wanted to keep it simple anyway. I aim to write a chapter a week around my schedule even I would like to see how this fic unravels. 


	3. A New Alliance

**A/N: **Ok I was supposed to have nearly finished this fic by now, lol. As you can see my updating is much like cleaning up my room which gets put off alot. Well I've done half of the next chapter hopefully it'll be uploaded early next month. I have to make it a New Years Resolution to meet deadlines and trust me cramming for a test on the last night doesn't help much. (-_-)"

**~*~*~*~ **

**Chapter 3- A New Alliance **

When dawn broke a village meeting was called it was compulsory that all attended and were accounted for. The attempted assassination would not effect the relations between any of the parties. A group of the emperor's elite warriors began a search in and around the village. Surprisingly Emperor Wu announced that they would stay and the two assassins would be caught and brought to justice. The villagers would continue going about their daily lives but would be more aware and cautious. However most feared the lull of false security and threat of any harm. The village had come under attack a few times by raiders and bandits, but a small group of defence managed to avert any real disaster. 

When the meeting was over people dissolved into small chatter and things slowly went back to some normality. Chen, Ming and Lei decided to head off for the training centre, while Cong and Fu went home with Grandpa Zhenyu. Emperor Wu and Kioshi went back to the inn under heavy protection and had a brief private discussion. 

Kioshi rose from his seat with liquid confidence in his voice. "Please don't tell my father, we can resolve this situation I know we can." 

"Are you sure it's very dangerous to compromise our safety and the villagers," Emperor Wu, responded with uncertainty. 

"I know the risks and consequences but I have a plan," Kioshi said. 

The emperor gave a reluctant nod. "Well I hope you know what you are doing. Excuse me I must meet my officials now."

After he had gone Tatsuo entered the room and stood near the window taking a look out before turning his attention to Kioshi. 

"I would like to meet that boy who saved my life," Kioshi said. 

"It is too dangerous and risky and who knows what else will happen," Tatsuo retorted. 

"But your forgetting I have my spirit to protect me," Kioshi pulled out an amulet from beneath his robe. 

"Ok we'll go together in the afternoon first we have some paper work to attend to," Tatsuo motioned towards the table.

Later that day they went to the local martial arts training centre which was the biggest building in the village. Located behind most of the residential houses and owned by the local training masters. One was a respectable swordsman, the other one a teacher of martial arts and a woman who was skilled in the use of weapons. Every three or four times a week Ming would go there to learn self defence, Lei would broaden his horizon by using a variety of weapons ranging from a staff to a heavy mace and Chen would continue to practice with his sword. It was a substitute for a lack of education which didn't bother them very much.

The two went in to find Chen practising with his master but they soon stopped realising that there were guests. The master swordsman told him that training was over for the day and it would resume next time, he then walked into back room.

"So your the Japanese ambassador and that's your son" Chen said, in a less than formal way of starting a conversation. 

"Kioshi is not my son but the third son of the Emperor of Japan," Tatsuo announced. "Only you will know this and you must keep it a secret." 

Chen nodded in wonder and respect. "Yes of course." 

"I will see back at the inn," Tatsuo said, before leaving and closing the doors behind him. 

"Thank you for saving my life. You can have whatever you want as long as the reward is reasonable and within means," Kioshi bowed slightly. 

"No thank you, I appreciate your gratitude but I don't need any reward," Chen smiled. "My name is Chen by the way." 

"You are modest as well as a good swordsman Chen," Kioshi remarked, making him blush slightly. "Surely there must be at least one thing?" 

"Well nothing tangible as such," Chen said nervously, which confused him. "Have you ever been trained in sword fighting or any martial arts?" 

"Actually I'm not really the fighter more of a scholar. I would rather study than pick up a weapon but I have seen some of the samurai train before." 

"I have beaten people twice my age and never lost a battle before." 

"Really?" Kioshi raised an eyebrow. 

"What do you say to one right now?" Chen gave a little smirk. 

"Alright then," Kioshi agreed and took a sword off the rack. 

Standing in the middle of the floor the two stood facing one another. Both were of the same hight but not of the same skill. Then the swords clashed in a flash of silver. The two exchanged blows at a normal pace before going a little faster. Chen decided to go easy not because he was royalty but also a novice. The blades locked together angling the sunlight into Chen's face momentarily blinding him and forced him to falter. He was about to lose balance but then flew back and floated in the air. Looking up Kioshi's mouth was wide open like a goldfish. 

"What you can…" Kioshi stammered and tried to think of something to say. 

"Fly." Chen finished off his sentence and planted his feet back onto the solid floor. 

"How did you do that it's amazing?" he asked quite inquisitively. 

"Well you have to reach a certain point in your training," Chen replied. "From a young age I was put in extreme practice conditions. I would rise when the sun would and sleep when I felt satisfied. It also takes time to master the ability of flight, however it does have it's limitations." 

"You're a noble person I wish I could do that" Kioshi put the sword back onto the rack. 

"Well at least your educated I haven't learned much in writing or reading," Chen said sheathing his sword. "I don't want to be recruited to the emperor's army but stay here and protect my village." 

"Sorry but I must leave now it was an honour to meet you," Kioshi said, extending a hand. 

"No the honours all mine," Chen shook his hand for a few seconds and then let go. 

"Why are you still here?" Chen asked. "Aren't you afraid that they might try again?" 

"I'm not going to let them get away with this. We're going to find and punishment them," Kioshi answered firmly.

The prince walked out the training area after he had gone three heads poked out from the doorway. Chen sat down on a seat and closed his eyes for a brief moment. Lei and the others saw them leave and rushed inside to see if anything had happened. Chen opened his eyes and saw his sisters face plastered with a beaming grin. 

"So what's the Japanese boy like?" Ming asked eagerly. 

"Foreigners," Lei muttered in an awkward tone. 

"Can he wield a sword?" Fu posed in a fighting position. 

"He's nice," Chen said to the others who were disappointment and expected more. 

"Is that all?" Ming asked, scratching her head. 

"I'll tell you about it later ok but I'm tired and would like to get home" Chen sighed. 

Fu yawned. "It is getting late and I'm hungry." 

After briefly tidying the place and speaking with the training masters they went home. Taking one step through the door a smell wafted by, they immediately took in the delicious scent and followed it to the kitchen. 

"Yummy," Fu said his stomach also rumbled in response. 

Racing to the table they saw Cong and Grandpa Zhenyu in the middle of eating, they started to wolf down whatever was in the bowls and gulp down the tea. 

"Hey Cong you could of at least left me one dumpling," Fu pouted. 

"Well you should have been earlier then," Cong popped the last piece into his mouth. 

"Tomorrow night I'll be first at the table and then I'll get all the dumplings," Fu said, poking out his tongue. 

"Is that all both of you can think about food?" Ming laughed. 

"Hey where did Chen go?" Lei asked looking at the empty spot. 

"Must be in the stables tending to Bai Yun," Grandpa Zhenyu said, knowing quite well where he actually was. 

It was an unusually clear but chilly night with only a few clouds drifting by. The crescent moon shone emitting a waning light surrounded by a myriad of stars. Kioshi and Chen sat down on a bench in the inn courtyard watching the unending skies. 

"I have a plan for capturing those two, I would appreciate your help," Kioshi said. 

"Of course I'll help I won't let them hurt anyone plus they might be a challenge," Chen agreed. "So when are you going to put your plan into action?" 

"Tomorrow," came the terse reply. 

~*~*~*~

**HOPE EVERYONE HAS A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!! ^___^**


	4. Antipathy

**A/N: **Ok it's the last day of Jan. but I've been sooo busy with school work and the ass numbing weather isn't helping. There's gonna be some violence and fighting in this chapter, but no gore-galore and by the end someone's going to die. 

**~*~*~*~ **

**Chapter 4- Antipathy**

The early sky had lightened only slightly, turning from dull metallic grey to a horizon of tarnished silver that held out hope of clearing. It was not as cold as it had been the day before, but there was an unpleasant dampness in the air. Kioshi stood in the makeshift stable watching Chen preparing his horse. 

"The stallion is a striking shade of white," Kioshi remarked, running a hand across his side. 

"I rescued Bai Yun from hunters who had murdered his herd," Chen started. "He's still wild so I let him roam free in the warmer seasons. After gaining his trust we shared an unbreakable bond. This saddle is quite special it was my father's he was in the emperor's army." 

It was a tilting saddle, made high in the front and back. Plain dark wood with brown leather fittings, but the workmanship was beautiful, the materials the finest that could be had. Chen pressed a stud on the top rim, squarely at the centre, making a click noise. A section of wooden rim flipped up to reveal a small hollowed out compartment. 

"This is where I hide things sometimes," Chen said, before closing the mini door. 

"Quite handy, we're going into the forest for a while," Kioshi told him.

Mounting their horses they rode out of the village and trotted into the snow-covered woods. The environment was quite serene and peaceful, a few birds sang and there were small patches of sunlight beaming through. For the rest of the morning and half the afternoon they slowly wondered around almost aimlessly. 

"What was the point of that outing?" Chen asked. "We didn't see the assailants at all." 

"I was hoping to confront them who knows they might be long gone after all they are on the wanted list," Kioshi replied, before sighing. 

"Maybe but we still have to be alert for anything. I have to go to training now you can come watch if you like." 

"Sure."

When they got to the training centre they found Ming sitting down in a meditative position. She usually took a break after hard work to relax and gather her thoughts, hearing the two enter she jumped to her feet to greet them. 

"Hello my name is Kioshi," he smiled, bowing slightly. 

"Oh wow you speak Chinese," she said, also bowing. "Sorry my name is Ming I'm Chen's sister." 

"Nice to meet you, there's no need for formalities every time we meet think of me as an equal or a friend," Kioshi said. "I studied Chinese for months before coming here still-" 

Suddenly the doors slammed shut and from the square opening in the roof two unmasked people jumped down landing on their feet. The training masters were no where to be seen as possible whereabouts flooded into Chen and Ming's minds. 

"It's you!" Kioshi shouted, pointing a finger toward them. 

"Hmm I can sense that you poses spirits as well," the boy pulled showed them his amulet that hung from his neck. 

Kioshi could not see all the features on the metal there was an image of a mystical beast engraved in the middle. Beams of light flashed everywhere, and then in amongst them the awesome sight of a huge powerful phoenix began to form. Chen and Kioshi's amulets began to glow and then two more appeared. Another phoenix emerged with stunning crimson feathers and a screeching roar. The second was a white tiger that bore strange green stripes and other markings on it's body. 

"My black phoenix can easily destroy those weak creatures," the boy laughed. "Now attack them both at the same time!" 

The dark phoenix swooped down it's razor sharp talons ready to rip to shreds whatever it touched. The phoenix flapped it's mighty wings discharging it's feathers which acted like darts, lodging in the white tiger's flesh. Roaring in pain the tiger tried to attack but was hurled into the ground by the black phoenix. The tiger looked at it's distressed master and retreated back to it's amulet in a fading green light. Kioshi saw the look in his enemy's eye and turned to see the black phoenix heading straight towards Chen. He ran to push him out the way and they tumbled to the ground. 

"Now we're even," he gasped. 

Just as Kioshi was about to get up with one flap of it's wing he was airborne until slamming into the wall knocking him unconscious. The red phoenix saw him lay still on the ground and looked at the black one and prepared for a fight. The two phoenixes seemingly leaned theirs heads back from each other, as if to gather energy for one final attack. They charged at each other with great speed, the colossal impact threw dazzling bright light everywhere, in the explosion of energy both creatures were banished back to their amulets. 

"This isn't over yet," the boy drew out his sword the blade shining. 

Ming knelt beside to check Kioshi's condition but sprang back up, pivoting she saw a girl armed with a sword. Grabbing a sword off the rack she held. But it did not feel comfortable in either hand and she could not swing it properly. 

"Ha you can't handle a sword, well neither can I," she laughed humourlessly and dropped the sword. "I am Pei Pei the best martial arts warrior of the land." 

Doing the same Ming looked her opponent squarely in the eyes. "I like hand to hand combat as well now we'll see who triumphs." 

Ming drew back her fist, still running, a battle cry escaping her lips, turning into a yell, as they dashed, smashing onto each other with a force, which threw them either side of the floor. Ming blocked the first assault with her forearm, slamming Pei Pei in the stomach. Pei Pei grunted and, pushed back Ming against the wall with a thud. Ming could feel sweat drip down her face and Pei Pei's fingers clawed at her. She was able to wedge her arm back; turning she then rocked her hard against the wall. Pei Pei replied, getting her right hand free and landing a punch to Ming's cheek, cutting it, so that blood immediately started to trickle down, mingling with sweat. Quickly Ming rebounded and was charging for a second bout, she smashed into Pei Pei, aiming for her legs this time.

While the girls were fighting blades could be heard clanging together at a furious rate. The two swordsmen kept on exchanging blows and blocks, which made things, look even. This gave a little time for Chen to study him, he was the prettiest boy he'd ever seen. He looked about the same age, only a few centimetres taller with mid-length ebony hair secured in a ponytail. Again, again; narrow misses swiping past the stranger making him back off, not giving him room to swing his sword. 

"What's your name?" Chen asked, knowing that he may not get a reply. 

"If you must know it's Niu," he answered firmly. 

At every thrust of Chen, Niu would block and parry, parry and block again. He seemed to have no thought of going onto the attack. Minutes later Niu found himself at the mercy of his opponent with one move it could all be over.

The two tangled together, falling backward, locked in a fierce tussle. Pei Pei rolled sideways against the force of the assault, fighting back. She was a cold, highly trained, and experienced fighter and knew instantly what the stakes were. She absorbed the blows from Ming's fists raining down on her. She kicked back with both legs, landing one shot to Ming's midsection hearing a sharp exhale of breath. An elbow caught Ming in the forehead, and she was almost stunned. In dizzy fury and complete rage, Ming kicked out, striking Pei Pei in the shin with a nasty crack. 

At the very same second, out the corner of her eye, Ming caught the sensation of something moving her way, and she ducked down, just as the point of the dagger whizzed past her ear. Ming was able to swing round, smashing upward with her right hand knocking the dagger out of her grip, which fell to the ground. She turned, letting her back slide into the curve of Pei Pei's arm as she gripped her with both hands and drew her over her right hip. Ming faltered then steadied, and swept Pei Pei feet from under her. She released her arm, then tucked and rolled as she hit the ground, seeing the dagger she quickly grabbed it. Surging back up she aimed for Ming as she readied for the next attack. 

"You disappoint me I expected far more from you," Chen said, breathlessly. 

"You assume too much," Niu sneered, hate making him ugly. 

The tip of Chen's sword pricking directly at his throat one move could have meant the end. He looked into the ruby eyes, which were wide with uncertainty, but behind them Chen could see the rage and hatred that clouded him. Chen turned his head to see Ming and the other locked in a fierce fight, he slowly lowered his sword. Niu made no attempt to hit him or grab for a weapon instead watching the girls intently. 

Both her hands clutched tightly onto the hilt trying to force it down towards Ming, she pushed back her arms with all her might while just below the tip of the dagger. They stood there in a life or death struggle until Ming clutched onto her wrists with an iron grip directing her arms towards herself. The blade found a target deep within Pei Pei's gut looking down she saw the hilt and blood running down. Pei Pei stretched out an arm reaching for Sheng who just stood still and stared. She swung her attention to Ming who looked back in horror. Seizing the opportunity Sheng made his escape through the roof opening while the attention was till on Pei Pei. The dying girl looked at Ming and held on to her before collapsing, there was a roaring in her ears, darkness closed her eyes, and she knew no more. 

Ming fainted as the doors burst open with Cong and Fu rushing to their unconscious friend. Turning round Chen saw that his opponent had fled but swung a glance at Kioshi who got up groggily then back to his sibling. The training masters' also ran in to find a tragic site the atmosphere stifling. 

**~*~*~*~ **

Don't expect any more chapters soon not until the work loads eased or maybe until I finish my exams. XD

(I'm a procrastinator but I will complete this fic one day.)


End file.
